


Rock Lobster Night Club - Yelp Review by Q'vorkkk

by keerawa



Category: Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time - Panic! at the Disco (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Epistolary, Other, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellabaloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellabaloo/gifts).



4 star review

$10 cover. This club caters primarily to males seeking other males. Female-bodied customers are welcome, but unlikely to find a partner. 

Music is extremely loud, making conversation unnecessary. The surrounding neighborhood is sketchy, with little to no police presence. Smoking is banned inside; smokers tend to prop open the back door to smoke in the back alley. Not many regulars to worry about. There is only one camera, overlooking the cash register. Bartenders pour with a heavy hand. By 1am, drunk males will accept any sexual offer. 

All in all, an excellent place for a quick bite.


End file.
